


[Alte Welt] Traum im Albtraum [2017]

by AcheronSpike



Series: Alte Welt [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alte Welt, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Plague, eroticism
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcheronSpike/pseuds/AcheronSpike
Summary: Eine Geschichte über das Leben von Geschnäbelten fern der Heimat, während sie ihrer Berufung nachgehen.





	[Alte Welt] Traum im Albtraum [2017]

**Traum im Alptraum**

**\---**

  
„Bringt eure Toten raus!“, erschallte die Stimme von Cleophilus, meines alten Freundes von der Universität, zwischen dem Geklingel seiner Bronzeglocke. Er lachte schon lange nicht mehr, seine Witze waren verklungen. Seit zwei Monaten war er Alkoholiker und betrank sich jeden Abend im _Henker_ , bis ihm der Kopf auf die Tischplatte sank. Schnaps und Bier gehörten zu den Dingen, mit denen man uns kostenlos versorgte und anders war all das auch kaum zu ertragen. Aber es schmerzte mich, ihn so verkommen zu sehen, ich sehnte mich nach seinem klugen Humor und seinem Optimismus.  
Nun, mir selbst ging es ehrlich gesagt kaum besser als ihm - keinem von uns. Wir waren zu sechst, vier Männer und zwei Frauen. Zu Beginn noch zuversichtlich, waren wir nach Roma gereist, um gegen den Schwarzen Tod zu kämpfen. Wir kamen alle frisch von der Universität und hatten nicht geglaubt, es mit etwas derart Übermächtigem zu tun zu bekommen. Nun waren wir gefangen. Nicht, dass uns irgendjemand gezwungen hätte, hier zu bleiben und uns alledem weiter auszusetzen, aber unser Gewissen hielt uns von der Flucht ab. Wir waren die einzigen, die hinter dem Schwarzen Tod aufräumen konnten, die einzigen, die stehenblieben, wenn alle anderen zugrunde gingen.  
Ich bin Boccaccio und ich habe um die tausend Tote aufgeladen und verbrannt, dabei aber weniger als fünfzig Leben gerettet. Kein gutes Verhältnis, und ich frage mich bis heute, wieso ich nicht den Weg meines Freundes Cleophilus ging und dem Alkohol verfiel. Die leeren, verräucherten, stinkenden Straßen der Stadt waren unsere Heimat, die winzige Taverne _Zum Henker_ unsere Zuflucht, die niemand außer uns besuchte. Sie lag in einer versteckten Seitengasse, die von der Hauptstraße abzweigte, und seit einiger Zeit ging in Roma das Gerücht, der Ort sei verflucht. Solche Gerüchte machten es uns nicht unbedingt leichter, aber wir standen nach wie vor unter dem Schutz der Stadtverwaltung und hatten somit nichts zu befürchten.  
Auch an diesem Abend trottete ich der Taverne entgegen, beidhändig den nun leeren Karren hinter mir her ziehend, während die Räuchergefäße zu dessen Seiten noch immer ihr Lavendelaroma verbreiteten. Cleophilus war mir schon weit voraus. Wieder fünf Tote allein in diesem Stadtviertel, und auf jeden davon wollte er einen trinken. An sich ein nobler Gedanke, aber ich wusste, er hätte ebensoviel getrunken, wenn es keine Toten gegeben hätte.  
Ich musste verschnaufen, denn mir schmerzten die Handgelenke. Mein Blick schweifte umher, während ich mitten auf der Straße stehenblieb, und ich schwenkte zaghaft den Schnabel, um im Wind zu lesen, aber alles, was ich wahrnehmen konnte, war entweder Sterben oder die Angst davor, also senkte ich den Kopf wieder. Da spürte ich, dass mich etwas von der Seite in Kniehöhe an meiner Robe zupfte. Ich fuhr zusammen und sah neben mich.  
Da stand ein Kind, ein zottiges, langohriges Trollmädchen, das womöglich noch nicht einmal zur Schule ging, und schaute mich mit großen Augen an. In ihrem Blick lag keine Abscheu, nur kindliches Interesse.  
„Musst du mich auch mitnehmen, Herr Doktor?“, fragte mich die Kleine.  
Ich erschauderte unter dieser Frage. „Fass mich bitte nicht an“, sagte ich leise, aber scharf und wagte kaum, ihren Blick zu erwidern.  „Nein, zum Glück nicht.“  
Sie wich einen Schritt von mir zurück. „Und meine Mama und meinen Papa?“  
„Nein. Geh nach Hause, es wird dunkel.“  
„Ich hab keine Angst vor dir. Aber manche Leute hier sagen, ihr seid böse und macht uns krank.“  
Ja, da teilte sie mir nichts Neues mit. „Und was sagen deine Eltern?“, fragte ich in resigniertem Tonfall.  
„Meine Mama sagt, dass das nicht stimmt.“  
„Wie lieb von ihr.“  
„Aber mein Papa glaubt es.“  
„Dann sag deinem Papa bitte, wir wollen nur helfen, ja? Für uns ist das kein Spaß. Sag ihm das! Und bitte, geh jetzt. Es ist gefährlich auf der Straße.“ Eindringlich und fordernd klang meine Stimme, und ich packte den Karren wieder fester.  
Sie nickte mir scheu zu und verschwand in einer Seitenstraße. Ich seufzte gequält. Wenigstens hatte sie versucht, freundlich zu mir zu sein, aber es grauste mich davor, dass sie jederzeit die Nächste sein konnte, die im Karren lag, während Cleophilus vor mir die Glocke läutete.  
Als ich mich endlich von der Last des Karrens befreit hatte und die kleine Tür öffnete, neben der das Schild mit dem silbernen Henkersbeil im Wind baumelte, herrschte bereits Nacht über der Stadt, und ein unangenehmer Nieselregen hatte eingesetzt. In der Taverne war es düster; drei Laternen, die von den groben Holzbalken über der Theke herabhingen, waren die einzige größere Lichtquelle, aber immerhin roch es hier gut nach dem Lavendelräucherwerk, mit dem wir uns traditionell umgaben. Im _Henker_ herrschte mehr oder weniger Selbstbedienung. An einem Tisch saß Cleophilus vor einem Humpen voll Starkbier, an einem anderen unterhielten sich Pittoreska und Appolonio mit gedämpften Stimmen. Borclodius kochte Kartoffelsuppe für uns alle, und nun fehlte nur noch Abigail in unserer Runde.  
Ich hatte zwar keinen Appetit, setzte mich aber dennoch mit etwas Brot, Käse und Suppe an den letzten freien Tisch. Am Essen kam ich nicht vorbei, auch wenn ich jeden Bissen mehr oder weniger hinunterwürgen musste. Anschließend trank ich einen Kräuterschnaps, um meine Nerven zu beruhigen. Ich sehnte mich nach meiner kleinen Kellerwohnung und vor allem meinem Bett und war unendlich froh, nicht derjenige zu sein, der heute die Nacht durcharbeiten musste.  
„Dieses Bier auf den Zweiten! Und das auf den Dritten!“, so hatte Cleophilus zu Beginn mit einer gewissen Euphorie die Toten begossen, den Bierhumpen durch den Raum schwenkend und uns anderen zuprostend, aber beim fünften Bier dämmerte er wie üblich vor sich hin und bewegte sich nur noch, um den Schnabel ab und zu kräftig in den Humpen zu tunken. Und wie so oft würde er darüber vermutlich in einen Zustand fallen, der es nötig machte, dass ihn jemand auf dem Weg nach Hause stützen musste, damit er überhaupt noch in sein eigenes Bett kam. Ich versuchte schon gar nicht mehr, ihm ins Gewissen zu reden, denn es war sinnlos, er soff und damit hatte es sich. Pittoreska und Appolonio brachen zum Nachtdienst auf und verließen mit ihren Laternen in den Händen den Schankraum. Ich winkte ihnen müde nach und versuchte, ausreichend Kraft zu sammeln, um aufstehen und nach Hause laufen zu können. Es war nicht weit, nur auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite, unter einer kleinen Schreibstube. Allerdings machte ich mir zunehmend Sorgen um Abigail. So spät war sie noch nie zurückgekehrt und sie war immer die Zarteste und Sensibelste von uns gewesen, also entschloss ich mich letztendlich, noch eine Weile auf sie zu warten. Um sie selbst suchen zu gehen, fühlte ich mich zu ausgelaugt.  
Irgendwann, es ging schon auf Mitternacht zu, gab ich schweren Herzens auf und erhob mich ächzend von der Bank, auf der ich gesessen hatte, doch genau in diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und Abigail stolperte ins Dunkel der Taverne. Der Wind, der mit ihr von draußen hereinwehte, trug Schock und Schmerz zu mir heran, und auch Borclodius sah erschrocken auf. Selbst Cleophilus, der inzwischen mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch eingeschlafen war, grummelte etwas Unverständliches und regte sich, ohne jedoch aufzuwachen.  
„Abigail! Was ist passiert?“, fragte ich mit klopfendem Herzen.  
Sie antwortete nicht, schob die Tür hinter sich zu und wandte das schwarze Gesicht von uns allen ab, während sie sich durch die Schatten zu dem Tisch bewegte, an dem vorher Pittoreska und Appolonio gesessen hatten. Dort ließ sie sich auf die Bank fallen und stützte den Kopf in die Hände, den Schnabel Richtung Tischplatte gesenkt, heftig atmend. Die Kapuze rutschte ihr über die Augen. Ich sah, wie etwas Glänzendes, Dunkles von ihrem Gesicht auf den Tisch tropfte.  
„Abigail, sag doch was.“ Ich fürchtete um sie, denn ich wusste, dass sie blutete, und überlegte, ob ich mich zu ihr setzen sollte, aber sie strahlte so viel Angst und Abwehr aus, dass ich ihr nicht zu nahe kommen wollte.  
„Lass mich“, krächzte sie.  
Borclodius stand unaufgefordert auf, nahm eine der Laternen und eine Tasse heißen Tee mit und stellte beides vor Abigail auf den Tisch. Besorgt neigte er den Kopf und begutachtete ihr Gesicht im Lichtschein.  
„Du lieber Nordwind! Wer hat dich denn so zugerichtet?“, entfuhr es ihm.  
„Geh weg. Bitte.“ Mit einer Hand schob sie Borclodius von sich.  
„Warst du schon auf der Wache?“, fragte er, als er sich zögerlich entfernte.  
„Nein. Ich bin müde. Ich kann nicht mehr.“ Sie schluchzte, nahm dann aber doch ein paar vorsichtige Schlucke von dem Tee.  
Ich sagte nichts, auch wenn ich es gern getan hätte. Sie wollte nicht reden und nur allein sein, und das musste ich akzeptieren, aber ich blieb dennoch sitzen, denn ich konnte sie unmöglich in ihrem Zustand sich selbst überlassen. Borclodius ächzte gequält und schwenkte hilflos den Schnabel.  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte er schließlich an mich gewandt. „Ich hab morgen Nachtdienst und muss jetzt dringend schlafen gehen, sonst bin ich zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen. Kümmere dich bitte um sie. Du weißt ja, wo du hier alles findest, und vergiss nicht, nachher abzuschließen. Deinen Freund bringe ich jetzt nach Hause, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist.“  
„Ja, natürlich“, sagte ich. „Danke.“  
Borclodius musterte noch einmal besorgt Abigail, die nicht im Geringsten darauf reagierte, drückte mir den Schlüssel für die Tavernentür in die Hand und wandte sich dann Cleophilus zu, um ihn zu wecken und hinauszuschaffen.  
Cleophilus schwankte und stöhnte genervt, aber es half ja nichts.  
„Lass mich schlafen“, lallte er.  
„Ja, bei dir zuhause kannst du schlafen“, sagte Borclodius.  
Traurig schüttelte ich den Kopf über den Zustand meines Freundes. Die Tür schloss sich leise, und ich blieb allein mit der blutenden Abigail zurück.  
„Wie lange willst du da noch sitzen?“, fragte sie nach einer Weile, in der nur Schweigen geherrscht hatte. „Geh schlafen, ich komme schon zurecht.“  
„Aber du bist verletzt“, sagte ich zaghaft.  
Sie erwiderte nichts, stand aber einen Augenblick später mühsam auf, bewegte sich auf zitternden Beinen durch den Raum zu meinem Tisch und setzte sich neben mich. Jetzt konnte ich deutlicher sehen, was mit ihrem Gesicht geschehen war. Eine Wunde an der rechten Schnabelseite, ziemlich nahe am Auge. Anscheinend eine Platzwunde, und das verkrustete dunkelrote Blut hob sich selbst im gedämpften Licht deutlich vom Kohlrabenschwarz ihrer Haut ab.  
„Abigail!“ Unwillkürlich griff ich unter dem Tisch nach ihrer Hand, zuckte aber sofort zurück, als ich mich daran erinnerte, dass sie das vermutlich nach wie vor nicht wollte. „Entschuldige“, sagte ich hilflos.  
„Schon gut, Boccaccio.“ Sie seufzte leise. „Ich möchte etwas essen. Kannst du nachschauen, ob noch Schokoladenkuchen da ist?“  
Ich nickte und stand auf, um mich hinter der Theke umzusehen. Ja, etwas Kuchen war noch übrig, und ich brachte gleich den ganzen Teller mit.  
„Aber sag mir doch bitte, was passiert ist“, forderte ich erneut mit sanfter und besorgt klingender Stimme.  
„Man hat mir einen Stock ins Gesicht geschleudert, das ist passiert“, rückte sie endlich mit der Sprache heraus. „Ich war gerade auf dem Weg hierher.“  
„Einen Stock?“, fragte ich entsetzt. „Wer hat das getan und warum?“  
„Ein älterer Mann. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn wiedererkennen würde, es ging alles so schnell. Er hat mir entgegengeschrien, ich wäre der Tod, und dann habe ich diesen Schlag im Gesicht gespürt.“ Sie senkte wieder den Kopf und bedeckte ihre Augen mit den Händen. „Im ersten Moment dachte ich, er hätte mein rechtes Auge erwischt.“  
„Und du bist sofort hierhergekommen?“  
„Ja. Meinst du, ich hätte noch die Kraft besessen, einen Büttel zu suchen? Ich gehe morgen auf die Wache, das genügt. Heute will ich nicht mehr. Ich bin so müde. So verletzt.“  
„Du hast ziemlich viel Blut verloren.“ Ich zögerte, bevor ich meine nächste Frage stellte, aber ausgesprochen werden musste sie letztendlich doch. „Darf ich dir helfen?“  
Abigail nickte schwach. „Ich möchte heute Nacht nicht alleine sein. Nimm mich mit zu dir, bitte. Wenn es dir nicht zu viele Umstände macht.“  
„Das macht es nicht. Aber bei mir ist es nicht gemütlich. Es ist unaufgeräumt und ... überall liegen diese Verbandrollen herum und dann die Blutegelaquarien neben dem Bett ... ach, es ist ein heilloses Chaos.“ Ich ächzte beschämt.  
„Das stört mich nicht. Ich brauche Gesellschaft.“  
„Na gut, dann komm mit.“ Ich löschte die Laternen und entzündete an der letzten davon meine eigene, damit wir in der finsteren Gasse Licht hatten. Dann reichte ich Abigail eine Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen, und zögerlich griff sie danach. Ihre Handfläche fühlte sich heiß und fiebrig an.  
Der Weg zu meiner Wohnung war trotz der kurzen Strecke um diese Uhrzeit jedes Mal ein kleines Abenteuer. Es gab viele Winkel, in denen sich irgendwer mit unguten Absichten verbergen konnte, und nach dem, was Abigail geschehen war, fühlte ich mich hier im Freien noch unwohler.  
Endlich waren wir in meinen schützenden vier Wänden. Wir stellten unsere Stiefel im Flur ab und ich hielt die Laterne vor uns, damit Abigail nicht über den am Boden verstreuten Krempel stolperte. Meine Wohnung sah aus wie eine Mischung aus Kellerverlies und finsterem Labor, Schönheit war hier praktisch keine zu finden, abgesehen von meinen Mitbringseln aus Aeo: einem kleinen Bronzegong und den fein gemusterten Decken und Kissen auf der Matratze, die mir als Bett diente.  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich komme nie wirklich zum Aufräumen“, seufzte ich.  
„Das macht mir nichts aus“, beteuerte Abigail erneut und sah sich nach einer Sitzgelegenheit um. Ich zeigte auf das Bett, wo sie sich niederließ, und fragte noch einmal nach, ob sie es zuließe, dass ich ihre Wunde versorgte.  
Zögerlich nickte sie und bat mich um Vorsicht. An meinem Schreibtisch bereitete ich alles vor und entzündete eine zusätzliche Laterne, um mehr erkennen zu können.  
Ich musste eine beträchtliche Menge verkrustetes Blut von Abigails Schnabel entfernen. Zahllose Scheußlichkeiten hatte ich gesehen, seit ich hier in Roma war, aber diese Verletzung war beinahe zu viel für mich, nicht etwa, weil sie so bemerkenswert schlimm gewesen wäre, sondern wegen der Gefühle, die damit in Verbindung standen.  
„Ich muss dir leider sagen, dass das eine Narbe gibt“, teilte ich Abigail mit.  
„Das hatte ich befürchtet“, ächzte sie und zog die Füße aufs Bett. „Aber danke für alles. Jetzt fühle ich mich besser.“  
Ich spürte, wie ihre Finger meine eigenen berührten und dann war da etwas Zartes, Seidiges, das sie mir in die Hand schob, den Blick von mir abgewandt. Erschrocken sah ich sie an, ohne zu wissen, was ich jetzt sagen oder tun sollte. Sie musste sich die Feder vom Genick gezupft haben, während ich ihr den Rücken zugedreht hatte, und ich verstand natürlich ganz genau, was dieses Geschenk bedeutete.  
Ich sank vor ihr auf die Knie. „Aber ...“, setzte ich an und stockte.  
Endlich schaute sie wieder mir ins Gesicht und in ihrem Blick lagen Verzweiflung und ein tiefes Flehen.  
„Bitte, Boccaccio. Ich ertrage das alles nicht länger, ich muss etwas Lebendiges in mir fühlen. Eine Hoffnung, die immer da ist und mich nie alleine lässt, egal, wie viel Tod um mich herum ist. Ich bin nicht der Tod und das will ich mir täglich ins Bewusstsein rufen können.“  
„Aber warum gerade ich?“  
Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Warum denn nicht du?“, fragte sie sanft.  
Darauf wusste ich nichts zu erwidern. Solcherart ausgewählt zu werden, war eine Ehre, mit der ich nicht so bald gerechnet hatte, schon gar nicht unter den gegebenen Umständen.  
„Gib mir einen Moment“, sagte ich und erhob mich wieder. Ich hatte nicht vor, ihre Bitte abzulehnen, aber ich musste mich zuerst beruhigen, meinen Kopf klären. Den Zenit meiner Müdigkeit hatte ich inzwischen überschritten und ich fühlte mich zittrig und überlastet, wollte mich dem aber nicht ergeben. Ich machte Abigails Feder an meinem Hut fest, so wie es bei uns Tradition ist. Im Badezimmer betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel. Erst jetzt nahm ich wahr, dass mir noch überall Aschereste im Gesicht klebten, und schaudernd säuberte ich mich davon. Anschließend ging ich in die schäbige kleine Küche und brachte uns etwas zu Essen mit, Käsehappen mit Kräutern, und dazu ein Fläschchen leichten Rotwein, gerade genug, um zwei Gläser damit zu füllen. Ich stellte eine Laterne auf das Nachtschränkchen und wir genossen schweigend den Wein.  
„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken“, sagte Abigail endlich und klang etwas beschämt. „Vergib mir meine Dreistigkeit. Möchtest du, dass ich gehe?“  
„Nein, nein, bleib hier.“ Ich griff nach ihren Händen, die sich nun deutlich entspannter anfühlten. „Ich erfülle dir deinen Wunsch, aber du musst mir etwas versprechen.“  
„Alles, was du willst, Boccaccio.“  
„Bitte, geh zurück nach Aeo, bevor es soweit ist.“  
„Ganz egal, ob wir hier noch gebraucht werden?“  
„Ja. Ich will nicht, dass mein Kind inmitten dieses Elends zur Welt kommt.“  
Sie nickte schwermütig. „Das verstehe ich. Ich hoffe, dass wir bis dahin sowieso nach Hause können.“  
Der Gedanke an meine Heimatstadt bohrte sich schmerzhaft in mein Herz. Wie gerne hätte ich jetzt den Wind unterm Sternenhimmel gespürt, hätte in einer unserer Bibliotheken gestöbert und dann ein gutes Essen aus Oliven, Schafskäse und Weißbrot genossen, dazu einen Lavendellikör. Mit Abigail an meiner Seite, ja, warum nicht? Aber jetzt waren wir nun einmal hier in Roma, viele Tagesreisen fern von Zuhause, und mussten das Beste daraus machen.  
Ihr Schnabel war so anschmiegsam wie Seide und es fühlte sich gut an, meinen eigenen dagegenzureiben, mit sanfter Aufmerksamkeit, um nicht ihre Verletzung zu berühren. Ihre Augen waren voller Müdigkeit, aber der Wunsch und die Sehnsucht darin waren stärker und überstrahlten alles andere, jede Erschöpfung und jeden Schrecken.  
Abigail stammte ursprünglich nicht aus Aeo, sondern war die Tochter einer Spiralschafhirtin aus dem Norden unserer Heimat, wo unseresgleichen nicht gar so noble Namen tragen wie in der Hauptstadt. Sie ließ mich die Weite der windzerzausten Grashügel spüren und den Duft der Lavendelfelder in der Sonne. Von dem knorrigen alten Olivenbaum, unter dem sie als junger Schnäbling oft gesessen hatte, erzählte sie mir, von dem Rascheln der Blätter und von den Wolken, die über den Himmel gejagt wurden und sich in immer neue fantastische Formen ballten.  
Als sie vor mir in den Kissen lag, ohne ihre Robe, und mir ihren blanken schwarzen Leib darbot, musste ich vor Entzücken seufzen. Ihr Anblick erschien mir wie ein Wunder, unwirklich und ätherisch. Ihre kleinen schwarzen Brüste waren fest und wohlgeformt, ihre Haut so rein wie Porzellan, ihr Leib schlank und zart, dennoch umflort von einer Aura der Zähigkeit und Beständigkeit. Etwas so Schönes hatte ich lange nicht mehr gesehen, vielleicht überhaupt noch nie, und ich ließ sie spüren, wie wunderbar sie in meinen Augen war.  
„ _Als man mich verstieß ins Unbekannt, warst du, schwarzes Tier, mein Vaterland_ “, zitierte ich mit leiser Stimme einen der größten Dichter unserer Welt, während mein weißer Leib sich an ihren schmiegte. „ _Leg mir deine Wurzelhand aufs Haupt, reich mir deinen roten Muschelmund, dass ich herrenloser Straßenhund wieder weiß, wer ich vor Jahren war._ “  
Abigail kannte dieses Gedicht, von dem jene Zeilen ja nur ein winziger Bruchteil sind, und lachte leise vor Freude, ein Klang, der mich heiß durchfuhr und mit Glück erfüllte. Ihr Kopf war entspannt auf das Kissen gebettet und sie hielt mich zärtlich fest, als sich mein Weiß mit ihrem Schwarz vereinte. Doch war es für sie das erste Mal und sie bat mich auch in dieser Sache um Vorsicht. Ich selbst hatte ebenfalls keine Erfahrung, doch wir waren so entspannt und friedlich, so achtsam ineinander versunken, dass wir unseren wohligen Rhythmus problemlos fanden. Ich zog die Decke über uns, um uns den kühlen, traurigen Luftzug, der bisweilen durch die Wandritzen wehte, vom Leib zu halten.  
Unter ihrem Höhepunkt gab Abigail selige, fast melodische Laute von sich, und ihr halb geöffneter Schnabel offenbarte ihre spitze rote Zunge. Ich atmete heftig gegen ihren Hals, mein Herz klopfte wie ein Tamburin zum Tanz und ich vergaß für einen Moment all das Grauen vollkommen, das da draußen tagtäglich auf mich lauerte.  
Wir blieben auch danach noch ein wenig vereint, ich neigte den Kopf und legte die Stirn auf ihr Herz, sodass meine Schnabelspitze auf Höhe ihres Bauchnabels war. So verharrte ich kurz und spürte ihren Herzschlag zwischen meinen Augen. Dann richtete ich mich wieder auf und sah ihr ins Gesicht.  
„Konnte ich dir geben, was du wolltest?“, fragte ich, im Großen und Ganzen zwar völlig entspannt, aber mit einer gewissen Aufregung ihre Antwort erwartend.  
„Ich glaube schon, aber morgen werde ich es genau wissen“, antwortete sie und strich mir mit einer Hand durch die Genickfedern. „Danke, Boccaccio. Ich werde in mich hineinhorchen und es dir sagen, sobald ich kann.“  
„Hast du dir schon einen Namen überlegt?“  
„Was hältst du von Prospero für einen Jungen und Nostradama für ein Mädchen? Oder umgekehrt. Prospera und Nostradamus.“  
„Das sind große, schöne Namen, Abigail. Du beweist einen guten Geschmack. Aber etwas Anderes hätte ich von dir auch nicht erwartet.“ Zärtlich rieb ich meinen Schnabel links und rechts gegen ihren.  
Die Glückseligkeit, von der Abigail erfüllt war, strich über mich wie ein schöner Südwind. Ich löste mich sanft von ihr und legte mich neben sie. „Die Sonne geht bald auf, wir sollten noch etwas schlafen.“ Mit diesen Worten zog ich die Decke über uns beiden zurecht.  
„Ich will noch nicht daran denken, wieder von hier fort zu müssen, raus auf diese verseuchten Straßen.“ Abigail schloss die Augen, in denen wieder kurz ein gepeinigter Ausdruck lag, und schmiegte sich in mein Kissen. Sie nahm meine linke Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. „Jetzt will ich nur hier liegen und etwas Schönes träumen, Vater meines Kindes.“  
„So soll es sein. Schlaf gut, meine schwarze Schönheit“, sagte ich leise und löschte die Laterne auf dem Nachtschränkchen.


End file.
